


Half of My Soul

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自斯蒂芬金《黑暗的另一半》，不过剧情应该不会按照原著发展。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一  
“时间一天天过去，稿子还是一片空白……我知道一种治疗方法，到图书馆跑一趟。*”Charles把这句话在心里重复了一遍，在椅子上小范围地揉捏僵硬的肩膀。  
他在图书馆坐了四个小时，直到腰椎隐隐约约的抗议，脑子仍空空如也。他合上《沙丘》捏了捏鼻梁站起身，然后他清晰地听见腰椎骨骼发出摩擦的声音。再待下去也是浪费时间，他仍然写不出来一个字。不过，Charles还是借了几本书作为最后的救命稻草。  
Charles把书塞进包里走出图书馆，手机突然跳出一条短信——来自他的妹妹Raven，内容非常简短：看这个。下面是一个链接。  
Charles不想点开Raven发来的任何东西，因为它八成是一只笑容扭曲的狗狗或者正在用拳头捶人的猫。还有可能是猫头鹰正在吐出唾液球，再或者是她喝高后站在楼顶俯视众生的自拍，眼泪和妆容混成一团。紧接着第二天酒醒她就会发出二十四小时不间断的死亡威胁劝删。  
又或者她不知道从哪儿搞到恐怖视频，他的心脏一方面接受不了，另一方面他也不想在公共场合丢脸。  
他捏着手机，像是捏着易碎品般回到办公室。他关上门仔细检查手机是否静音，做足了一番心理建设再点开。“像是点开见不得人的图片一样。”他想。“不，见不得人的图片也没有那么大杀伤力。”  
《野兽日报》标题让他短暂地松了口气，接着他浏览第一条内容——《Marie和Harold结婚不到一周婚姻亮起红灯》接下来面逐条浏览分别是《格蒂董事长即将卸任，谁会接手烂摊子》《Fred回应不实传闻》《两颗行星安全略过地球》《幼童失踪案本月又现新线索》《昏迷三周终于苏醒》《女子被鼠猴咬伤出现幻觉》《男子与脚踏车发生关系被捕》多么操蛋的世界。  
他浏览量大概四、五十条新闻，都与他毫无关联。他的妹妹是多么喜欢给他制造麻烦啊。Charles的手指向下滑动，最后的标题是他上周接受的在线采访——《如何创造出Michael Xavier*》。是它了，Charles点了进去。  
Michael Xavier是Charles的笔名，也是他六本侦探小说主人公的名字。Michael Xavier三十岁，六英尺高，体格健壮，身手敏捷。不过他不修边幅，胡子一个月都刮不了一次，常穿着破旧的夹克衫和牛仔裤。偶尔他的脖子会露出一条银色的链子，链子下面坠着满是弹痕的狗牌，上面有个不清晰的名字——Joe Smith。除了查案，Michael时常喝得醉醺醺的，酗酒之余他烟不离手。他的习惯动作是用拇指和食指捏着烟，最后把烟头按在墙面上。他屋内的墙面除了贴满各种信息，余下的位置都被烟疤填满了……  
Charles创造这个角色最初要追溯到二十年前。那时他和Raven共同玩一款叫做《世纪1436》的游戏。  
Charles在游戏中遇到的第一个NPC叫做 Michael。他送给Charles皮靴图纸和五十个金币以及一个简单得不能再简单任务——找寻丢失的短剑。在那款游戏中遇到一个热心的人不太容易，大部分NPC都对主人公指指点点，并且对他的旅行计划冷嘲热讽。所以每当Charles打完BOSS，他都会回到酒馆和Michael聊上一阵， Michael的话翻来覆去只有几句，“喝一杯，说吧，我听着。”“我知道你很累，但我相信你能做到。”“你是我的朋友，我愿意为你做任何事。”“我在这儿等你回来。”  
他对Charles总是很热情，能满足Charles的任何需要。由于《世纪1436》中关于他的资料少得可怜，于是Charles自行脑补了很多Michael的故事，他把这些故事讲给Raven。这也是《侦探X》系列故事的雏形。关于为什么Charles如此热衷于创造Michael的故事，某种程度上来说他是Charles的初恋，Charles以后玩的所有能修改角色样貌的游戏，都会制作一个Michael。他没有告诉任何Raven，Raven如果知道了，准会无比同情他。  
六年前，Charles把中世纪的背景挪到了现在，又对Michael的个性做了进一步修改写出了第一本书《1436密码》。让他没想到的是，《1436密码》卖了六百万册，登上纽约时报畅销书排行榜第一名，再版一千万册也很快销售一空。他又继续写了第二本《方阵》，接下来第三本……总之，《侦探X》系列不愁销量。他以真名Charles Xavier写的科普读物《基因的线索》一共卖掉五百二十本，其中二十本还是他买来送给亲朋好友的。他的亲朋好友，学校同事还有学生们并不知道他和Michael Xavier之间的联系，知晓这一秘密的只有Raven和他的代理人Moira MacTaggert。毕竟他和Michael Xavier除了姓氏相同外，看起来没有任何的相似之处。出版商给出的Michael Xavier的信息也是Charles给予小说中的人物编造出来的。Charles没参过军，不抽烟，偶尔喝酒，枪法也没准到能闭眼打死苍蝇的程度。看到一栋十英尺高的院墙，他不会想到翻墙进入，而是老老实实按门铃走门。最重要的他没有六英尺高，没有灰绿色眼睛和留着暗金色短发。  
Charles不知道为什么Raven会突然对《侦探X》感兴趣。她在幼年时听过所有案件细节，很难对《侦探X》系列再激起兴趣。无论Charles讲出如何紧张刺激的剧情，她几乎都能面无表情地讲出后续剧情发展的三种可能性。她只在得知男星Ricky Jones出演《1436密码》改编版电影主角时扬了扬眉毛。“他是个人渣，我和他拍戏的时候他对全组女性毛手毛脚。要不是导演全组，我差点就给能给他做免麻醉去势手术了。”  
“你什么时候学的，关于手术的部分？”  
“你的书。《方阵》中阉牛那章，我很喜欢。”  
他可不想向人推广这个冷知识。

Charles切换页面向Raven发送了一条短信。  
C：有什么问题吗？  
Raven隔了十分钟才回复，Charles猜测她可能正好在上瑜伽课。  
R：大问题，你打算让Michael Xavier和谁谈恋爱？那个聪明冷静的Lola？助手Ralph？糊涂警员Calvin？还是反派黑皇Sebastian Shaw？我觉得他很适合，他们凑在一起准能毁天灭地。  
他在访谈中提到，由于侦探系列已经很圆满，他决定让Michael Xavier进入一个新的故事。被问到是什么故事时，他坦言还没有个明确的计划，爱情小说也说不定。  
C：都不是，我想加个新人物。  
R：例如身高五英尺七英寸，长着水汪汪蓝眼睛的大学教授，Professor X？  
C：当然不，我绝不会把自己掺和进去，侦探X是完完全全属于Michael的故事。  
R：我太了解你了，你或许能骗骗Moira和你的读者们，你骗不了我。你之所以想开启新篇章，除了你一直强调的自我挑战外，最重要的一点——你想恋爱了。重点是，你想要谁爬上你的床？  
C：没有。  
R：《世纪1436》的Michael？  
C:你在上瑜伽课吗？Charles决定岔开话题。  
R：我在做奔马式，双手都很闲。Raven斩断了他最后一丝希望继续这个残酷的话题。  
我猜对了！我很好奇为什么你从未有过一段超过两个月的恋情，直到今天我发觉你还在暗恋他。  
幸好Raven看不见他的表情，否则她一定会拍下他的脸红，在接下来的几个月不间断地嘲笑他。Charles自认为隐藏得非常完美，Raven不可能知道。  
C：那都是过去的事了。  
R：多留意点你身边的帅小伙吧，我觉得你的助教就很不错。  
C：他是直的，非常直。  
R：归我了。千万别后悔。你不能指望一个NPC跳出来向你求婚。你该多出去走走，结识更多的人，你上次和人类约会还是上世纪的事。  
Charles努力回忆了一下上次约会的对象，对方是Raven的朋友——一个冰球运动员。名字是Pual还是Carl来着？Charles确信自己很擅长记名字，但是他尝试了五分钟也没有想起来，他只记得约会中途他找个借口溜走了。  
R：你那么好看，你能得到任何你想要的人。

在结识更多的人之前，Charles觉得应该先填出第一章的内容，否则，无论他在吃饭、睡觉、上班都很难得到平静。  
然而两个星期过去，他还是一字未写。现在他坐在椅子上，对着空白的文档，思考如何写下第一句话。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地把手放在键盘上，仿佛手上绑着两个五十磅的哑铃一样试着敲击第一个词，接着他的目光落到地板上，地板落着不少灰尘……  
三个小时后，Charles站在门口审视房间。房间地板打过蜡，擦拭得闪闪发亮，浴室的每一块瓷砖都白得像干净的雪，书架被他整理了一遍又一遍，先按照A-Z排列，再按照内容分类重新排列一遍。  
Charles泄气地再度坐回椅子，手悬在键盘上又垂下。他使用的电脑是一台IBM笔记本，是他大学时代购入的，除了几个按键已经磨损，大致上没有其他问题。除了偶尔屋内冷气不足容易过热死机。  
Charles知道他有点作家迷信的通病，例如：巴尔扎克每天喝五十杯咖啡*，怀尔德必须跑两英里再开始写作，康奈斯用一台破旧的皇冠打字机写作，离开它他声称一个字也写不出来。艾贝林写作必戴一顶奇怪的猎鹿帽，而且要用添了葡萄酒的墨水……


	2. Chapter 2

二

Charles写Michael Xavier故事必须用这台电脑，也只能用这台电脑。通常他会在电脑旁边放一盒Winston香烟和一杯Macallan威士忌。Charles不喜欢写作的时候吸烟喝酒，（Michael喜欢，他爱死它们了。）Charles需要用这种方式进入Michael Xavier的世界中。  
现在他把这两样东西都丢了，他打开一袋Kitkat咕哝：“我只要写出心中所想。这很容易，像过去那样一行接一行，用不了一个钟头就可以写完满满十页。”  
他一边吃着Kitkat一边用左手单手敲下，  
细腻甜美的黑巧克力，香脆的华夫饼在口腔中咯吱作响……他愣了两秒钟删除了这句话，然后再度拿起一块Kitkat。  
十分钟过去一袋吃完，他没有再写出一个字，这次的故事展开比他想象中难很多。  
Charles站起身走到窗边，拉开百叶窗看向窗外。窗外的景色让他脑中飞快地窜出一个想法，或许该去外面走走，散步总能产生灵感。他对此信心满满，玩数独时突发的灵感促使他写出了侦探系列第二本《方阵》。两年前溺水的经历使他产生写《群岛》的灵感。  
他决定最后去趟便利店，用零食把食橱填满，以便写前五章的时候食物供应充足，乐观的他还列了个清单。  
出门前Charles先去浴室洗了把脸，对着镜子审视自己。眼睛有点血丝，胡子该刮了……  
他刮掉胡子，摸了摸脸颊。第一次见Moira的时候，他也刮掉了胡子，以至于她把他的年龄算小了五岁。他把头发往后捋，这样至少能看起来成熟点，否则，店员可能不会卖酒给他。  
Charles穿得很随意，羊毛衫搭配毛料外套，考虑到降温，他在颈间添了一条条纹围巾。  
Charles在街上走了一英里，吹足了冷风，拐进杰克逊书店。书店一进门最醒目的位置摆着满满当当的两座《方阵》和《群岛》组成的高塔。他有种想在扉页偷偷签名的冲动，但是他没有，他克制着这个念头转去搜寻《布朗神父的清白》精装本。然后远远地隔着六层书架他瞥到一个暗金色头发的后脑。  
Charles的脑子中产生一丁点火花，虽然他心里清楚在书店这种地方遇到一生真爱的可能性有多低。  
Charles大跨步朝他走去，但对方很快结完账走出了大门，Charles没来得及叫住他。他走的很快，路上行人很多，Charles渐渐与他拉开了一段距离。Charles对自己的跟踪技巧很有信心——毕竟在心中模拟过几千次。但对方似乎发现了Charles加快步伐——没有停下来抽烟，没有买报纸系鞋带，左顾右盼找路等等初级的反审查路数。他很快向左转，Charles快步跟上。等走过街角Charles发现他消失在熙熙攘攘的路上。Charles呆站了半分钟，意识到自己从书上学来的“侦查技巧”并没有想象中高超。  
Charles带着遗憾踏进便利店。便利店人并不多，店员、Charles和一位弯着腰拄着拐杖的女士，还有一个人半蹲着在看Charles身后货架的啤酒。  
Charles拿了三包薯片和两罐可乐以及一盒Winston香烟。这个便利店的商品分类很成问题，香烟和牙膏摆放在一起，如果不是常来的顾客根本找不到想要的东西。  
最后他在一大包Kitkat前犹豫，在所有人都提倡减糖的当下，他一个人硬生生把纽约地区的糖摄入量增加了0，01个百分点。今时今日他还在迷信糖能激发灵感。  
Raven曾经试图规划他的三餐，但Charles尝试了一天就放弃了，他不想吃得和实验室中的小白鼠一样。  
Charles把Kitkat拿起来放下，反复几次最终把它丢进提篮。当他准备结账的时候，两个蒙面的男人走了进来。Charles连忙躲回货架后面蹲下。两个男人都是中等身高，其中一个体型偏瘦的家伙，穿着红色连帽卫衣和牛仔裤。他的搭档穿着蓝色条纹T恤和灰色长裤，长裤的拉链撑开一半，露出里面的黑色条纹内裤。他的面罩紧得过了头，以至于露出的嘴周被勒得有点发青。  
他们体貌特征完全不同，但手里都握着相同型号的M1911手枪。以他们的握枪姿势来说，两个人都是新手。Charles仔细观察，卫衣男的拇指指甲啃得只剩一小片，看得出来他很紧张。他们到底从哪儿搞到真家伙的？  
两个家伙用枪指着店员，示意他把钱全都装进一个运动背包里。店员是个二十多岁的新面孔。他紧张地抓后颈，用颤抖的手打开收银机。  
Charles搞不懂这两个家伙的思维回路，背包很大，至少能装几十万。他们应该猜得到这间便利店不会有那么多钱。从店员的动作看，他们抢不到两百块。  
而且他们只要向六点钟方向再走三、四步，监控就可以清楚地记录下他们的体貌特征。  
Charles一面计算所有可能突发的状况，一面轻轻摇晃手里的可乐。如果对方只有一个人，他大概还能应付，但是两个人同时出手，他很难应付。他和两个家伙相距五米，M1911手枪的速度是每秒370米，除非他有超能力，否则通常状况他不大能躲开。  
那位拄着拐杖的女士，缓缓直起腰。她穿着毛料上衣搭配格纹长裙，颈间搭配一条颜色暗淡的珍珠项链，右耳塞着着助听器，脑后还粘着一个未摘的海绵卷发棒。经过Charles身边时她狠狠地瞪了他一眼，好像Charles偷看她的裙底一样。她用拐杖敲敲Charles的腿，让他挪开，然后趾高气昂地走出过道。  
那两个拿枪的家伙时距离她不到一英尺远，她楞了几秒，发出至少八十分贝的叫声。Charles趁这时把一罐可乐滚动到后排货架，他祈祷货架后面的家伙能猜到他的意图。  
Charles从一旁冰柜模糊的反光观察他，他没有任何反应，仍保持着刚才的姿势，似乎被吓傻了。换了Michael 会怎么做？他准会单手捏住卫衣男的手，然后肘击对方的面部，趁着他勾动扳机的时候，用肩膀撞向对方，接着给衬衫男一拳，把他揍晕过去。可是Charles只能用他做得到的办法。  
“闭嘴，否则我就打爆你的脑袋。”卫衣男喊道，她立刻闭上嘴。  
“你把她吓尿了。”衬衫男拿枪比划了一下，“给我加一注强里秋。”  
店员因为紧张没有听清，加上过紧的面罩也影响了他的发音。他把面罩掀开一半露出嘴巴，嘴上刚窜出的绒毛表明他应该不超过二十岁。  
“给我加一注强力球，号码是——”  
“操！别他妈买彩票了，我们走。”卫衣男转身往外走。  
“吓到你了我很抱歉，夫人。”衬衫男用枪指着老妇人的项链。“请把它摘下来给我。”  
老妇人乖乖照做了。他接过项链，一步、两步离监控范围还有一步远的位置他停下来伸手从旁边货架拿了一包软糖。  
与此同时，Charles朝着他丢出了可乐，趁着可乐喷溅让他发愣的半秒。Charles朝卫衣男扑了过去。他捏住卫衣男的手腕，卫衣男手腕一抖枪掉在地上。  
衬衫男抬手开枪，一直半蹲在后排的男子突然窜到衬衫男旁边，拳头又快又准地猛击他的后颈，衬衫男身体一软倒在地上。  
卫衣男吓了一跳，当男子从后腰掏出手铐从身后铐住他时，他才缓过神。  
对方拿出警徽给他们看了一下，Charles看着对方的侧脸愣住了——他刚刚跟着走了两条街的人。太糟了。  
更糟糕的莫过于对方年龄恰好三十岁左右，六英尺高，暗金色头发还长着一双灰绿色的眼睛。  
我一定在做梦。Charles想。接着他想到对方很可能早在书店就发现他了，他又有点尴尬。  
“你还好吧？”具象化的Michael Xavier用手在Charles面前晃了几下，Charles才勉强回答。 “我很好。”  
“你不像很好。”  
Charles更想听到这个声音说，“你是我的朋友，我愿意为你做任何事。”  
他把手放到Charles肩膀上捏了捏，Charles歪头看对方的手指，手指修长，指甲很整齐干净，指头带着一层枪茧，用枪时间不短。  
再分析下去他就跑了。Charles对自己说道。  
接着对方拿起电话呼叫总部，让总部派人把这两个家伙领走。  
“别这么做了，下次你的运气肯定没有这么好。”  
对方一幅交给专业人事处理的语气让Charles感到的理智终于回到身体中，“我只是以为蹲在那里一动不动的你被吓傻了。”  
“我可不像你一样贸然行动。我在思考。”他低头看了眼自己身上，他的夹克衫沾着不少可乐。“不止这个。”他另一只手从口袋中掏一本口袋书，书封沾着大片褐色的可乐。“你毁了我的书。”  
那位老妇人突然用拐杖抽打衬衫男的脸，嘴中大喊：“它是我丈夫送给我的银婚礼物，你怎么敢打它的念头！”  
他把书交给Charles去安抚那位夫人，“冷静，深呼吸。”她大口吸气，发出抽噎的声音。  
Charles手指捏着书做了和那位夫人一样的动作。毕竟这种离谱的事，他的书都写不出来。  
他递给Charles的书叫《智能》，侦探X系列最新的一本书。

*引用自《故事》 句子有修改  
Michael Xavier *Erik的曾用名  
*巴尔扎克的梗忘记从哪里看的了，其他的都是瞎编的_(:з」∠)_

灵感来自斯蒂芬金《黑暗的另一半》，不过剧情应该不会按照原著发展。


End file.
